


The Mythical BBQ

by Kayluh1915



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Multi, Open Relationships, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayluh1915/pseuds/Kayluh1915
Summary: Rhett and Link throw one of their world famous company BBQ’s for their crew and spend some much needed time with their family and each other.





	The Mythical BBQ

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie, something bad was supposed to happen in this fic, but I was having so much fun with this idea that I omitted it completely. Now it's nothing but fun and fluff! I also wanted this to be Rhinky, but I love their wives and kids half to death and wanted to include them so they're still married to their wives, but it's open so they can still date each other. I don't know much about open relationships so please forgive me if I get something wrong.
> 
> Comments are always welcomed and appreciated! You can also follow my Rhink sideblog on Tumblr [@Rhink4days](https://rhink4days.tumblr.com/) if you would like! I make gifs, edits, and (obviously) write when I get the chance!
> 
> Enjoy!

Link burst through his front door with a strained groan, his arms weighed down with bags of groceries. His taller best friend of over 35 years trailed behind him with not nearly as many bags for the fear of injuring his back.

“I could’ve got the door, man. There was really no need to burst through like Hulk.” Link ignored him and rushed into the kitchen where Christy and Jessie were preparing deserts. He laid all the bags down to the floor with a thud and overdramatically collapsed to the floor with exhaustion. Rhett stepped around him and laid his bags atop the counter to make sure that the bread they had bought didn’t get squished in Link’s monster pile.

“You guys got here just in time. The pie crusts just finished baking.” Jessie said, digging through the bags to find the pudding mix she had been waiting on.

“I hope you didn’t forget hamburger buns. They weren’t on the list, but we needed them.” Christy added. Rhett yanked out three bags worth and showed them to her. “Thank God. I was worried that ya’ll would’ve had to go back to the store and make us run more behind than we already are.” She sighed. Link could tell that his wife was nervous based on her voice alone. They had been preparing for this company BBQ for almost two weeks now and somehow, they still managed to leave out a few things. Jessie put an encouraging hand on Christy’s shoulder.

“We still have about four hours until people start to show up, so we still have quite a bit of time. If push comes to shove, we’ll get the kids to help us when they get home from school.” Christy’s shoulders visibly relaxed at Jessie’s words and got back to mixing up the cake mix she had been working on.

“We’ll go ahead and get started on the grilling. We got a lotta meat to cook.” Rhett said, walking over to Link who was still over-dramatically laying on the floor and lightly kicked his elbow.

“C’mon, get up.” Link reluctantly rose up to his feet and dusted himself off.

“If ya’ll need anything just let us know.” Link called out, following Rhett to the sliding glass doors that led to his backyard where Mythical chef Josh was already prepping the grill.

“Hey, you ready to get started?” Rhett asked. Josh spun around and nodded at his boss.

“Yup, everything’s good to go. I’m thinking that you can start with the chicken and I’ll do the ribs.” Rhett agreed, turning back towards the door to get the meat.

“Why can’t I help?” Link protested.

“Because you’ll burn everything. We let you help last time and you overcooked the burgers. I never heard the end of it from the crew and I don’t really feel like hearing it again.” Link was visibly upset and Rhett picked up on it. “Why don’t you go help the girls with the pies and cakes? I’m sure they need the help more than Josh and I do.” Link only nodded, still feeling peeved but not really having the energy to argue about it.

“Fine.” Rhett and Link didn’t usually throw BBQ’s for their team like this. Though a very stressful process, both loved throwing their world-famous company BBQ to reward their crew for their hard work and dedication; but they would no longer be considered special if they had them every other week. So, “The Mythical BBQ” is only reserved for company milestones and a few holidays. This particular BBQ was to celebrate their “half of thirty” subscriber mark as well as to welcome the recently acquired Smosh crew to the Mythical family.

When 4:30pm rolled around, nearly everything was completed. Link helped their wives finish all the sweets in enough time to help the kids decorate the yard and Josh and Rhett finished the meat just as the DJ and Bartender that Link hired arrived. All they needed now was the guests. Chase was the first one to show up, already dressed in swim trunks. Jen followed shortly after, then Stevie, then more and more guests until Link’s home and backyard was nearly packed. As soon as the clock struck 5pm, Rhett and Link called everyone out to the deck and grabbed everyone’s attention once everyone was there. Link started with the speech before the meal as he always did.

“First off, I wanna thank all of you for coming to my lovely abode this evening to ransack everything that we’ve slaved over for almost four hours.” Link paused for a moment while everyone laughed. “But before that happens, we would like to say a few words.” Rhett took over.

“When we first started this…” Rhett gestured to everyone. “We never dreamed in a million years that it would grow into something this big and special. While most of that gratitude goes to our fans who we love more than anything, the credit also goes to you guys. Without all your hard work and dedication, Mythical would not be what is today and for that we are forever grateful.” Link finished it up.

“We also want to take the opportunity to formally welcome Smosh to our family. They were cast aside and had no where else to go, but we welcomed them in with open arms and we’re more than thrilled to have you with us here at Mythical.” The Smosh family held up their drinks and whooped. “So, with that being said, everyone relax, have good meal and enjoy yourselves. You guys have defiantly earned it.”

~~~~

The BBQ had been going on for a while now and the sun was just beginning to go down over the LA skyline. Everyone had finished eating and had either moved to the bar for a drink, to the dancefloor, or to the pool. Link, Christy, Jessie, Rhett, and Lilly was cleaning up the deck when Josh and Chase came up onto the patio with wide grins. Link immediately knew all too well that something was up when he saw those sneaky grins on their faces.

“Hey guys,” Link greeted cautiously.

“Hey….” Chase began, picking up on Link’s suspicion. “Whatcha guys doing?” Rhett picked up on their vibe as well and shared a look with Link.

“Cleaning up your mess.” Rhett replied with a joking, but equally cautious tone. Josh and Chase chuckled, trying their best to keep up whatever façade they’re were trying to put on, but it wasn’t working out.

“Really?” Josh pointed his thumb behind him. “Because I could’ve sworn you guys were at the bar getting a drink.” The two were now even more confused.

“What are you talking about? We’ve been up here all day.”

“No, he’s right. You guys were down at the bar sharing a drink and having a good time while we helped your ladies clean up.” Right then, Rhett picked up on what they were trying to do, but Link was still puzzled looking at them like they had lost their minds. Link heard his wife and daughter snort a laugh behind him when the lost look didn’t leave his face. Link turned around and threw his arms up them accusingly, almost spilling a few glasses of soda that had yet to be cleaned up. “What?” Christy shook her head at her husband, laughing a little harder.

“Dad, you’re so clueless!” Lilly quipped. Rhett finally felt sympathy for him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

“C’mon, Bo. Josh and Chase will take over. We’re going to grab a drink.” That’s when it finally clicked.

“Oh… OH, oh. A-are you sure? You guys don’t need to do that.” Link protested.

“Shut it. We don’t wanna hear it.” Chase replied quickly, almost interrupting his boss.

“Yeah, you guys work much harder and deserve some relaxation just as much as we do. Go on.” Link stood there for a bit and looked over to his wife and daughter. They both motioned for him to go.

“Alright…” Link finally agreed, if a bit reluctantly.

“Call us over if you need anything.” Rhett calls, placing his hand on the small of Link’s back and escorting him towards the stairs.

“Bro, we got dis.” Chase joked, playfully shoving them. “Go on, go have fun.” Rhett wasn’t expecting the kind gesture from Chase and Josh, but he was thankful. He couldn’t remember the last time he had spent time with Link that wasn’t work related or to quickly relieve their sexual tension. He was definitely looking forward to the unexpected night with Link all to himself. When they reached the bar, Rhett pulled out an empty stool for Link and placed a kiss to the top of his head. The blush that dusted Link’s cheeks didn’t go unnoticed by Rhett as he sat down in the stool next to Link’s.

“What are you getting’?” Rhett asked.

“I’m not sure. I don’t really want one if I’m being honest. I don’t feel like having a headache later.”

“You don’t have to get an alcoholic one if you don’t want to. You’ll all over me whether you’ve had alcohol or not.” Link rolled his eyes, grabbing onto Rhett’s hand.

“You’re such a dork.” Rhett squeezed his hand back was about to say something but was interrupted by the bartender.

“Good evening, gentlemen. What can I get you?”

“I’ll have a beer.” Link answered before Rhett could reply with his answer.

“I thought you weren’t going to drink tonight?” Link shrugged.

“Eh. It’s a special occasion. Might as well celebrate.” Rhett looked at him bewildered for a moment before telling the bartender what he wanted. When they received their drinks, they held up their glasses and dinked them before drinking them. Link was already halfway done with his beer when the DJ switched to the first bass-heavy song for the night. It rumbled low in Link’s chest and made him feel like dancing before he had even got his beer down. He looked over at Rhett and watched him as he took another sip from his glass, those aqua-green eyes reflecting the lights from the DJ’s booth with pristine clarity. Something snapped in Link. He suddenly couldn’t wait any longer to be on the dance floor with Rhett, drinks be damned. He quickly stood up from his bar stool and grabbed Rhett by the shirt collar to drag him towards the dance floor.

“Whoa, hey now!” Rhett protested in shock, putting his drink down with Link’s while he was being haphazardly led to the dancefloor. Once they were in the middle, Link wasted no time to grind his hips up on Rhett’s, earing a deep and pleased groan from his throat. “You’re going in early, aren’t ya?” Link chuckled as Rhett grabbed onto his hips.

“What can I say? We haven’t had the chance to spend much time together. Plus, you just look so irresistible tonight.” They continued to dance with each other for a while, earning hoops and hollers from their collogues. After about 4 songs, Rhett and Link were out of breath and coated in a sheen layer of sweat. The DJ then announced that he was slowing things down and slow song began to play. Link was about to go return to his drink to relax a bit and catch his breath, but Rhett stopped him with a gentle hand on his wrist.

“Now hold on, you had your dance now let me have mine.” Link chuckled and came back to Rhett, wrapping his arms around his neck as they began to sway back and forth to the music. Rhett smiled softly and placed a gentle kiss to Link’s sweaty forehead.

“And here I thought I was getting you worked up.” Link teased.

“You always get me worked up” Rhett whispered in Link’s ear “but I live for moments like these.” They continued to sway around in each other’s arms for what felt like hours. He could feel people around them taking photos and videos no doubt for their social media, but he didn’t care. Link would stay in those arms forever if he could, being held so tight but yet so gently by the man he loved.

“I love you.” Link muttered. Rhett laughed.

“And here I thought you was worked up.” He mimicked Link.

“Shuddp.” He giggled. Rhett kissed the top of his head again.

“I love you too, Link. So much.” Link leaned up to reach Rhett’s lips and leaned in for a small, sweet kiss. Rhett kissed him back just as gently and broke apart to rub their noses together. Once the slow song ended, the DJ put on another bass-heavy song, but Link didn’t feel like dancing anymore. Rhett didn’t either and led them back to their drinks where they sat and chatted for about another 30 minutes, finally taking the time to finish their beverages. They were just enjoying one another’s company, chatting about everything and anything when suddenly a soaked Lando came running up to Link with a huge smile.

“DAD! I JUST NAILED A BACKFLIP!” Link sat up from his seat, his eyes growing wide.

“You did WHAT!?” He looked around for his wife to confirm, but she was by the pool laying in a lounge chair with Jessie and Ellie. He grabbed his 8-year-old’s hand and walked him over to Christy, Rhett trailing closely behind him.

“Christy?” She looked up from her conversation and smiled big when she saw he had Lando.

“Did he tell you?”

“Yeah. Did he really pull that off and did you let him?”

“Absolutely not, but he nailed it. I screamed every breath, but he really did do it. Locke showed him how.” Link crouched down to his son.

“Lando, if you want to take diving lessons like Locke, we can sign you up, but you don’t need to be doing dangerous jumps like that without training, okay?” Lando looked down to the ground and nodded.

Suddenly, all of them were splashed by a large tidal wave of water. They looked up and saw that it was Locke who had just jumped into the water trying to show Shep how to backflip off the diving board. Rhett’s dad mode kicked in.

“AYE!” Rhett called to his child, scaring him shitless. “Stop teachin’ the younger ones divin’ moves! You’re goin’ to get one of ‘em hurt!” Locke only nodded, going back underwater to avoid eye contact with his father. Once his dad mode deactivated, he wrapped his arm back around Link’s back and pulled him close.

“Say, why don’t you guys head back to our house? Get a little extra alone time together?” Jessie suggested, seeing how clingy Rhett was being with Link.

“What about you and the kids? And the mess? This place will be like a pig’s sty.” Jessie waved her hand dismissively.

“We’ll spend the night here and we’ll all help one another clean up in the morning. You two just go and enjoy yourselves, but please clean up your messes.” Rhett and Link looked at each other for a moment before Link looked to Christy.

“Chris, will yo-“

“Yes! Go and enjoy yourselves. We’ll take care of everything and call you if we need help. Link smiled and pressed a kiss to his wife’s lips. Rhett did the same with Jessie.

“Be careful!” Christy called as Link led him to his truck.

“So,” Rhett started, putting on his seatbelt as he did so. “What do you wanna do tonight?” Link leaned back into the leather seat and sighed. He knew what Rhett was suggesting, but after a long day, he wasn’t really in the mood.

“Actually, would a movie and cuddling be okay? I’m not really feeling up to it.” Rhett smiled and leaned over to kiss Link.

“Anything for you, Bo.” They spent the rest of the night cuddled up on the couch watching Disney movies and having some homemade s’mores that were cooked in the microwave. Some people would say that their night together had been lame, but for them, the night couldn’t have gone better. Them, their family, and crew had enjoyed themselves at yet another successful BBQ and they got to spend the entire night to themselves and had the weekend off. For them, it couldn’t have gone better.


End file.
